


Steamworks

by Trainmaster64



Series: Thomas and Rosie Saga [3]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is deeply in love with Rosie, and wants to make her happy. He has an idea on exactly how to do so one evening at the Steamworks, giving Rosie some very new feelings deep inside of her.</p><p>Story 3 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamworks

Thomas and Rosie were gazing deeply into each other’s eyes. The two engines had been together for a few months and were happily enjoying each other’s company yet again. The day had been long and uneventful, with the two eagerly racing through their work to be with each other. It was a magnificent sunset that crested over the hills and valleys of Sodor’s landscape, bathing the two engines in a warm orange glow.

The two had been kissing each other passionately, their minds becoming one as each became attuned to the other’s desires. Breaking off, they saw each other and knew that they were truly meant to be together. A small smile, a whispered word… the two engines were deeply in love with each other, there was no doubt about it.

Tonight, however, Thomas was keen on trying something new. He had only ever heard about it and was interested in trying it with Rosie, but only if she would agree to it as well.

“…Rosie?” Thomas whispered. “Do you want to try something new tonight?”

Rosie looked at Thomas, her eyes glowing with passion. “What do you mean, Thomas? Aren’t my kisses good enough for you?”

Thomas grinned; both of them knew what the answer to that would be. “I want to try something with you, to make you feel even better. I’ve heard that it can really make females feel quite good inside of them, and I think I’d like to do it to you. It’s quite personal, so I’d understand if you didn’t want to,” he added quickly, already wondering what had possessed him to think of this with her.

But Rosie’s face had lit up with eagerness. “I’d love to try anything you want to do, Thomas. I love you, remember? I trust you completely.”

Thomas felt himself going redder than ever, though this sensation seemed to come from something different inside of him. “If you’re sure you want to do this, then we’ll need to go to the Steamworks.”

“The Steamworks?” Rosie’s confusion was quite evident upon her cute, freckled face. “Why would we need to go there?”

“It would make things easier for both of us there,” Thomas said. “If you don’t want to do it…”

“Thomas, I already said I would love to do anything you wanted to do. I trust you if you’re sure it will make me feel even better… though I can’t see how going to the Steamworks would help.”

“You’ll see, I hope. Let’s get moving before it gets dark.”

***

The Sodor Steamworks was a massive facility that loomed over the town of Crovan’s Gate. The steam locomotives were maintained and repaired at this state-of-the-art workshop complex. If an engine needed a new coat of paint, or needed a full boiler examination, or even required a complete rebuild, the Steamworks was the place for them to go.

Victor, a small tank engine of Cuban origin, had been bought by the Fat Controller to act as the official Works Engine. He trundled up and down his narrow-gauge line, assisting wherever he could and being a calming presence to the engines undergoing repairs. Working alongside Kevin the Crane, he could help any of the steam engines and even a few of the diesels if need be.

It was for this reason that he was concerned to see Thomas and Rosie enter the yards. Engines didn’t normally enter the workshops unless they were in need of repair.

“Thomas, my friend! What are you doing here? And Rosie! What happened to you two? Nothing serious, I hope.” The Works Engine’s face was filled with worry; he didn’t like to see any of his friends injured even though he was intended to repair them.

Thomas simply laughed. “Nothing’s wrong, Victor. I was just wondering if there’s going to be anyone here tonight.”

“No, my friend, no one at all. The last engine here left a few minutes ago. There’s no work to be done until tomorrow, when Fergus comes in for his inspection. Why do you ask?”

Thomas braced himself; this was not going to be easy to ask. “I was wondering if Rosie and I could stay here for the night. We would also need access to one of the lifts here for… an experiment tonight.”

Victor appeared to be visibly confused, until Thomas gave him a significant look. The Works Engine’s eyes bulged as he realized exactly what Thomas meant.

“Of course, my friend, now I understand. You came at the right time – there are no engines here tonight, so the Steamworks shall be empty for you two. Take whichever lift you like, but make sure your fires are out before you… I shall say, begin. You don’t want to stay here for any real reasons, I am sure.”

Thomas duly acknowledged this advice; he didn’t want to hurt either of them tonight. Victor whistled once in farewell, and then departed from the facility for his own shed – he knew what Thomas was planning and didn’t want to stay and intrude. Thomas and Rosie were completely alone.

“Now,” Rosie whispered seductively, “where were we?”

Her question was answered immediately, as Thomas began to kiss her again. Her lips softly brushed against his, his name a sigh that escaped her as they grew more intense. His tongue brushing gently against hers, she opened up and let him in. Their tongues danced delicately inside each other’s mouths as the two locked in a passionate embrace.

Presently, Rosie became gradually aware that Thomas was moving them backwards into the depths of the Steamworks. His eyes were barely open, his intent purely upon continuing his loving kisses upon her. Rosie felt a strange sensation in her boiler that she knew to be desire – she loved him and needed him to kiss her deeply and firmly, washing away everything except the two of them and their undisputed love.

She was, therefore, a bit disappointed when Thomas broke off, backing away slightly. Opening her eyes, Rosie found herself on one of the Steamworks’ machine lifts. This type of lift raised the engine up like a rocket launcher, so that they were perpendicular with the ground. The workmen found this was an easier method of examining the internal mechanisms of each locomotive without having to go underneath and risk getting severely injured.

Of course, she had no idea that Thomas was planning on using this device for the same reason, albeit to reach very different ends. Thomas knew what he would be doing, and even though he had never done anything like this before he knew that tonight Rosie would be completely changed.

First things first, however: “Rosie, do you trust me?” Thomas asked quietly.

Rosie was confused. “Yes, of course I do, Thomas. But what-”

Thomas whispered to her, “Drop your fire and brace yourself. You’re going to be going for a ride.” His voice was oddly husky and different; she felt herself becoming aroused by his voice.

Rosie had a sense of what Thomas was planning to do, and trembled gently with anticipation as she dropped her fire. After a few minutes of waiting for the steam in her boiler to fade and the molten embers to die out, she was ready. Grips locked her wheels into place onto the lift, and gently the machine began to tilt skywards. 

Rosie felt herself going red from embarrassment as she was raised skyward – every engine would be embarrassed to go through such a thing. What was strange to her was that she not only felt comfortable with Thomas here, she actually anticipated his presence. Another strong feeling of desire was reaching into her like when they had been passionately kissing each other, although this time it seemed to be directed at a very different place within her very self.

The lift had stopped. Rosie was pointed skyward, leaving Thomas to gaze at Rosie’s underside and internal workings. He licked his lips hungrily without even realizing it, taking the time to capture every minute detail of her with his eyes. He knew what he saw and he liked it. Thomas clearly liked everything he saw underneath her, her most private mechanisms revealed to him.

Rosie knew what Thomas was doing, even though she could not see him. “Like what you see?” she asked in a sly voice that she knew would make Thomas go insane.

Thomas didn’t answer. He couldn’t.

At that moment, Rosie felt something warm and wet graze her underside, gently trailing downward. She trembled violently as she felt what she knew to be Thomas’ tongue brushing across her. Now beginning to sweat from her feelings, Rosie felt Thomas make his way over every wire and gear that he could find. He hadn’t been wrong when he said that she would feel much better – he was being so thorough, so sensitive…

Thomas was licking and kissing Rosie’s underside as much as he possibly could. It was a wonder that he was able to show as much restraint as he was, given his tender ministrations’ reactions on his lover. He gently nibbled a wire; Rosie yelped, but then moaned as Thomas immediately licked the spot where he had bit, soothing it and creating feelings of pleasure previously unknown to her. His kisses and nibbling elicited different responses from Rosie depending on their locations; a twitch here, a moan there. Thomas was trying to give each area its own time, taking care to give Rosie the pleasure she deserved and needed from each spot.

Rosie was whimpering, panting; her feelings of desire were searing within as she tried to keep from shouting out. Thomas was slowly moving closer to a very sensitive spot within, and she knew that if he hit it she would be very hard pressed to keep silent. She was feeling very hot inside, though she had dropped her fire earlier. This heat, she knew, was from something even more powerful and fantastic.

Thomas, in turn, was aware of the spot he was nearing, though he had never seen it before. All steam locomotives have special ports that release excess steam and pressure in the boiler, located directly underneath them. This was crucial as the cylinder ports alone would not be able to cope with the stress of the boiler pressure all the time – in essence, these hidden ports acted as a silent safety valve that worked more regularly. Thomas knew his port was near his cab, and was identifiable by a nozzle-device that directed the steam flow.

Rosie’s port, however, was an open hole on her underside. Various rods and pipes surrounded it, with no other extra fittings like Thomas’. Thomas had a good idea of what he was going to do here, but decided to keep moving around there first. He would tease her; make her feel it and need it, before he acted.

He would also ensure that Rosie release herself to her emotions like always. Rosie was trying to keep quiet, moaning as softly as she could while Thomas had seen to her pleasures. This was unlike her in so many ways – Thomas wanted Rosie to trust him and feel these pleasurable sensations completely. He would not let her keep quiet tonight; he wanted her to give herself into it. She would scream for him.

“Don’t be quiet tonight, Rosie,” Thomas murmured to her. “Make noise. I don’t care who hears us - I want to hear you moan for me. Give in to yourself. Give in to me. Let yourself go. Trust me, my love.”

At those last four words, Rosie finally gave in. She began to moan louder, gasping as Thomas continued his efforts underneath her with a slightly stronger force than before. Rosie trembled as Thomas got closer and closer to that sweetest of spots, almost sobbing with the newfound urges that now threatened to topple her.

Thomas had to stop once more, to look upon her opening again. Faintly he caught a peculiar scent that seemed to emanate from this most private of areas upon his lover’s beautiful body – warm waters, a trace of lavender? Jasmine? He couldn’t tell. Another scent was stronger than these, and Thomas knew immediately what this was, for it was overpowering the rest at this point and making him very aroused inside: her scent of desire and lust. Pure, unadulterated lust.

She wanted him. She needed him. And Thomas was willing to give it to her. He couldn’t help himself from teasing her once more, however – gently, he blew directly upon her opening, which was glistening with wetness from somewhere deep within her.

Rosie instantly cried out, by this point overcome with passion and pure desperation for Thomas to release her from herself. “Oh Thomas, please! Please, oh please oh please…”

“Please what? Say it, Rosie. Say it.” Thomas smirked as Rosie continued to shudder violently upon the lift, his gentle blowing having nearly pushed her over the edge.

“Do it! Please do it already! Lick me there! Eat me! Oh, Thomas!” Rosie’s gasping words came from her depths, not her mind. She was in dire need for Thomas to release her from this pleasurable torture and would not rest until he did so.

Her pleas were not ignored, as Thomas gently licked the outside ring of her port. Rosie wailed shamelessly as Thomas pressed his tongue further inside. Being ‘eaten out’ like this was a new experience for Rosie, and definitely one that she would be very keen to repeat… his tongue was clawing at her so deeply and thoroughly that she was trembling constantly now, moaning and moving as he continued. He was now working her mercilessly and it felt so incredible. Her cries echoed through the empty room, reverberating as she moaned helplessly.

“Oh, oh, OOH! KEEP GOING, THOMAS! …YES, YES! …OHH! AH! MORE!”

Thomas relished his actions, keeping up his steady tongue motions as he ate out every inch of Rosie’s being. The scent of lust he had caught onto earlier was much more pronounced now, as Thomas kept licking. She was definitely growing much wetter, and not just from his tongue – Rosie was thoroughly enjoying this.

Then Thomas’ tongue brushed across a hidden nub, hard and solid against the walls of her opening. At this, Rosie screamed with wild abandon, sobbing to the skies. “YES! OH YES THOMAS! MORE, OH PLEASE MORE! OHH!”

At this, Thomas was happy to oblige, making sure to include it in his tongue’s passionate motions and noting his lover’s near-breakdowns every time he hit that certain spot. When he flicked it with the tip of his tongue he was incredibly gratified to hear her shriek with pleasure, shuddering with the deepest of sensations that took over her body.

Presently he felt Rosie’s body begin to shake more violently no matter what he did, and he knew her release was very close. With his lover wailing and gasping his name, Thomas pressed his lips to her hole, and began to kiss her passionately. He groaned directly inside of her, and this was the last straw for her; Rosie screamed, her whole body going rigid as her release hit her. She had never known pleasure as this before – her whole being had become focused upon the waves of intense pleasure cycling her being as she climaxed, howling. Thomas was sprayed with Rosie’s wetness as she wailed, nearly losing it himself as well. She tasted too sweet and yet was somewhat salty as well – a taste he would never forget.

After a little while, Rosie began to calm down and return from her climax, trembling with a sudden weakness that had enveloped her. The lift had worked its way down by now, and Rosie was on the ground once again. Looking at Thomas, she moaned softly at what she had done and what he had done to her. He was dripping in a wet liquid – her wet liquid, which had covered him as she had been pleasured like nothing she had ever felt before. And he had done it all for her.

“You’re all wet now, Thomas… how do I taste?”

“Absolutely incredible, just like everything else about you,” Thomas whispered, as he drew close to her and kissed her with passion. Rosie could taste herself on Thomas’ lips and inside his mouth, recognizing her own tastes and savouring them with her love’s incredibly talented tongue. Blushing furiously, she continued to kiss him even more deeply, relishing the presence of her love and lover.

Finally, Thomas broke off. “So, did you like that?” he asked conversationally.

Rosie giggled; she was won over. “That was incredible, Thomas,” she whispered. “How did you-”

Her words were lost as Thomas began to kiss her again, gently moving her back into place upon the lift. Immediately Rosie began to feel the deep sensations in her boiler again; she was well aware of what Thomas was going to do again and was aching for him to do it.

“Round two,” Thomas said teasingly. “Now I know exactly where you like to be touched. You’re in for a time tonight, my love. Firstly, I think I’d like to know exactly how many more of those climaxes you can reach.”

Rosie wailed shamelessly into the night.

***

Victor was woken up by a loud noise. Gradually coming out of his dazed state, he began to realize that the noise was another scream coming from inside of the Steamworks. The Cuban Works Engine could only grin mischievously as he listened; he knew exactly what that sound was and why it was being produced.

Kevin the crane had also been awoken from his slumber. “…Boss? Where’s that screaming coming from? Is someone in trouble?”

Victor nearly laughed out loud, as he glanced over at the Steamworks again. “No, Kevin, no-one’s in trouble… just the opposite, in fact. Remember how Thomas and Rosie were going to stay inside tonight?”

It took Kevin a minute before he finally understood. “Oh, Boss… will they keep doing that all night?”

“It’s hard to say, Kevin.” At the look on his assistant’s face, he laughed heartily before explaining. “Those two will be awake for quite a while, I think. However, they will eventually fall asleep again. Try to go back to sleep, Kevin; we’ve still got work to prepare for in the morning. Remember that Fergus is going to need his inspection done tomorrow, so we need to be awake and alert.”

Kevin drifted back to sleep and Victor soon followed. Eventually they were both so deeply asleep that neither of them paid any attention to the screams of passion that faintly echoed from the Steamworks.

***

The next morning Victor rolled into the Steamworks ready for work. Gazing around his workshops, he finally found what he was looking for in a corner of the complex.

Thomas and Rosie were sleeping by the engine lift, their faces revealing their utter peace with the world at that moment in time. Thomas bore the unmistakeable signs of having been coated with some form of liquid, which had dried during the night. Victor knew instantly what that was. A faint scent hung in the air around them as they slept on.

“Wake up, you two,” Victor called gently to them, “it’s morning. You two should be off to work soon.” He then departed to prepare for the day’s work; a definite cleaning of the lift was the first order of business.

Thomas was the first to stir, opening his eyes to gaze lovingly at Rosie, who was beginning to awake. She was still as pretty as ever, though to him she looked so much more beautiful than that. He truly did love her, and wanted nothing more than her happiness. After the events of the previous evening, he could only guess that he had given that to her… several times over.

“…Thomas… you’re so amazing…” Rosie murmured, as she kissed him very gently on his perfect lips.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to wake up at first,” Thomas said in return. “You were… I can’t even describe it.”

“You were the one that got me there,” Rosie giggled, remembering every detail of the last night. “You should have let me rest for a bit in between.”

“I seem to recall that you didn’t want to at the time,” Thomas said, smirking. “You had me carry you through… I think it was three in a row. Rosie, you are absolutely incredible.”

“So says the engine with the golden tongue. You were teasing me so much I couldn’t think straight.” Rosie pouted exaggeratedly, her eyes telling the truth; she had truly loved every minute of it. “Are you sure you were new at that?”

“Absolutely. I’ve never done that with anyone before, although I may have to do it again later tonight.”

Rosie smirked mischievously. “Not tonight, Thomas. You’ll have to wait for a while, and then it’s my turn. You had all the fun teasing me last night; I want to see you squirm. First things first, though,” she said, trying very hard to ignore the coloring in Thomas’ face as he thought of the roles being reversed, “you need a wash. You’re still covered in me and I don’t think the others would like seeing you like that, to be honest.”

Thomas grinned. “I’ll wash off for you, if you promise that we can come back in the next few days. I love you so much, Rosie, and I always will.”

“It’s a deal, my Thomas,” Rosie managed to say, as Thomas kissed her deeply once more, before finally departing for the wash facility nearby. Rosie’s smile was as bright as the morning sun, her love for Thomas much deeper than ever before as she followed him out.


End file.
